Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a mask frame assembly, a method of manufacturing the same, and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus using the mask frame assembly.
Discussion of the Background
In flat panel display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus may generally be a self-luminous display apparatus. The organic light-emitting display apparatus may be driven at a low voltage and has a wide viewing angle and high contrast. In addition, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may have a fast response time, be lightweight, and have a slim profile. As such, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be considered as a next-generation display apparatus.
Light-emitting devices may be classified into inorganic light-emitting devices and organic light-emitting devices, according to materials forming an emission layer. The organic light-emitting devices have been actively researched recently, due to their higher luminance and faster response times, as compared to inorganic light-emitting devices, and their capabilities to implement full colors.
Organic layers and/or electrodes of organic light-emitting display apparatuses may be formed by vacuum deposition. However, as a resolution of organic light-emitting display apparatuses increases, a width of an open slit of a mask used in a deposition process and the distribution of the open slit may be decreased. As such, to manufacture a high-resolution organic light-emitting display apparatus, a shadow effect may need to be reduced or prevented from occurring. Accordingly, a deposition process may be performed when a substrate and a mask are closely adhered to each other.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.